fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Empire
Shadow Empire (影の帝国 Kage no Teikoku) is the counterpart of Colorful World from Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! and Prism Power Pretty Cure!. This world would destroy the Colorful World and the antagonists were live them. Known Inhabitants *Black King *Dark *Shadow *Hue *Shade *Tint *Retro *Black Demon *Noirceur *Kuruma* *Ayumu* *Tsuko* *Blur* *Fade* *Princess Noir† *Scatten *Dunkel *Schwarz *Grau *Nein "** — Former inhabitants from Colorful World before it was brainwashed. History Birth In the leaked plot of Shimmer Sensation, a mysterious man named Black King was already arrived when the black ball was broke. The ball was starting to destroy the Colorful World. The reason that the Magic Gems were scattered and missed from the Magical Box. His generals are staring to appear and the Colorful World is start to destroy and steals the colors and gemstones. Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! When he was planning to destroy the Colorful World, Black King was created a monster named Kokushibiyo. These Kokushibiyos are trying to destroy the Fantaisie Petillante. As of the season was installed, Mojiretsu Korigashi was first discovered a Rainbow Compact. During to discover Kori a item, the Black King arrived in Fantaisie Petillante to fight with Cure Arc-En-Ciel. Laterly, the team were formed and Vivid was determines about the Colorful World and the Shadow Empire. The battle of Cure Arc-En-Ciel and Black King were started. But Arc-En-Ciel was suffered and diagnosed because of Black King's powers. Therefore, Black King kills Cure Arc-En-Ciel until she dies. But he getting a plan to becoming as Ombre. At the deadly battle, he was with Hue, Shade, Tint, Dark, and Retro to battle the Shimmer Sensation Cures. Shadow, Ombre and the Kokushibiyos were also arrived. Some villains were fainted and Black King was left. Ombre turns into a giant Kokushibiyo because that she is Hosekiiro Manami. Cure Ribbon destroys Ombre and her evil powers are gone. Manami (as Ombre) is hugging Cure Ribbon because she was start to apologized and she revived as Cure Arc-En-Ciel again with the help of Palette Colorée. Prism Power Pretty Cure! A black goo appears after a more decades that the Shadow Empire is abandoned. A black goo transforms into Black Demon. He starts to renovate the Shadow Empire and he visits the Coloful World. He starts to destroy the places and the Sparkling Rainbow Dresser burns and destroys it. Since the Colorful World was abandoned, Black Demon visits and revives Black King. Black Demon needs to journey to hell and his replacement is Noirceur. Later, they giving a birth of a baby, named Princess Noir. In the finale of the series, the generals of the Shadow Empire are reunited against the Cures. Glimmering Parasol and Glimmering Astral attacks Noirceur to die, including a baby. However, Blacks Demon and King are merged into a giant monster. Sparkling Amore receive a powerful attack, Sparkling Rainbow Harmony. In fact, the Shadow Empire was extremely destroyed. The closed cancellation scene of the episode, Princess Noir starts to cry and screams louder. |—Princess Noir|Princess of the Shadow Empire}} Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Princess Noir appears as a lifeless and the loner of the Shadow Empire, after her parents are killed. For the fellow episodes, she defeats the Colorful Harmony Cures, epecially Cure Sweet and Cure Lucky. After their defeat, she want to hide her stupid identity as Fujiwara Sanae. Akari lives Sanae in their house. However, Akari, Keiko, Tiana, and Nichi joins their "closeness" as best friends. Until that it was revealed that Sanae is Princess Noir. She needs to revenge the Colorful World and Crystallographic kingdom after her parents killed by the pretty Cures. Sweet wishes that Noir is now a good side. Therefore, Noir becomes a giant monster and kills the Cures. With Sweet's voice, she was extremely brainwashed. Noir hugs Sweet and it was revealed that she scares the sadness and darkness. Trivia Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Locations